A core body temperature of less than 95 degrees F represents hypothermia. The elderly, because of defective heat conservation, decreased heat production, medications, idiosyncratic responses to illness, suspectibility to diseases which disrupt neuroendocrine function, malnutrition, and substandard housing are at increased risk for hypothermia. Among the elderly, hypothermia substantially increases morbidity and mortality. A major obstacle to detecting hypothermia is the lack of accurate low-reading thermometers. Measuring core body temperature from the temperature of freshly voided urine has long been advocated as the best means to screen for hypothermia; unfortunately low reading urinary thermometers do not exist. Franklin Diagnostics currently manufactures disposable urinary thermometers for fever, ovulation, and pregnancy detection. The purpose of this project is to develop a low reading urinary thermometer for detecting hypothermia. Goals of Phase I are to develop and test in vitro a chemical temperature sensor to detect fluid temperatures of 95 degrees F or greater. In Phase II, prototype low-reading urinary thermometers to measure temperatures between 90 degrees and 95 degrees F in 0.5 degrees increments will be produced and tested in subjects at risk for hypothermia. If these studies document efficacy, then a new method for conveniently and accurately screening populations at risk for hypothermia will be available for general use.